


Carnival Rides

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joint Andrew had passed around had been seriously awesome stuff, and Kris was pretty high, so it didn't really surprise him when Adam showed up out of nowhere. "Hey, man," Kris said happily, and hugged him. "Let's get some fries and ride the ferris wheel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Rides

**Author's Note:**

> impaired judgment dubcon ahead! Inspired by a wacky saturday secrets thread war over whether Kris was smoking a joint backstage after a performance, and for the teamcockbert places challenge.

[Main fanfic page](../)

Note: impaired judgment dubcon ahead! Inspired by a wacky saturday secrets thread war over whether Kris was smoking a joint backstage after a performance, and for the teamcockbert places challenge.

**Carnival Rides**

by astolat

The joint Andrew had passed around had been seriously awesome stuff, and Kris was pretty high, so it didn't really surprise him when Adam showed up out of nowhere. "Hey, man," Kris said happily, and hugged him. "Let's get some fries and ride the ferris wheel." 

Adam explained why and how he was there as Kris tugged him along, but Kris didn't pay a lot of attention—his focus was shot when he was really stoned—and anyway, it all sounded good to him, the parts he caught, something about love and not being able to stay away and there was something about a blowjob in there, and also Adam bought him cotton candy. 

"Awesome, man," Kris said agreeably, pulling him into the ferris wheel cage. "How about now?" 

Adam seemed a little surprised, but he didn't object when Kris opened his pants, and his dick tasted awesome with the salt and cotton candy Kris accidentally got all over it while he pulled it out of Adam's briefs. "Oh my God," Adam said in a dazed and happy way, and Kris hummed back. Adam's cock was thick and hot on his tongue, stretching his jaw in a nice achy way, and Adam's hands were gripping tight in his hair. 

Kris settled himself with his arms over Adam's thighs and sucked in time with the slow gentle rocking of the ferris wheel cage as they went up and up, sliding his mouth down and back and licking at his own fingers where they were wrapped around the base, still salty-sticky-sweet, squeals and carnival noises down below and the friendly creaking of the cage, a whirl of color and sunset red-yellow reflecting off the cars in the parking lot behind the fair. 

He took a deep breath and tried to take more of Adam's cock, letting it slide careful and easy into his throat, and let his forehead rest on Adam's belly, pressed against the warm sweat-damp skin while he swallowed and sucked dreamily. Adam wasn't talking anymore; he just stroked Kris's scalp with shaking fingers, panting hard, his hips twitching up just a little as the wheel rocked them back and forth. 

When Kris felt like he'd gotten himself settled, gotten the angle just right, he got his hands around Adam's ass and squeezed encouragingly until Adam fucked his mouth a little, and then squeezed some more, until Adam was giving it to him for real, sliding out and back in deep through his mouth. 

"Oh my fucking _God_ ," Adam said, "baby, I'm going to come," and he slid back and left just the head in Kris's mouth and came. A little too much, so Kris had to wipe his chin and lick his fingers clean after, and then Adam pulled him up and into his lap and was licking his mouth frantically, sucking on Kris's lip, and jerking Kris off into his hand. 

"Man, that was awesome," Kris said dreamily, wobbling away from the ferris wheel hand in sticky hand with Adam, after they got back to the ground. "Want to go on the Tilt-a-Whirl?" 

In the morning, when he woke up in his bunk with Adam nuzzling at the back of his neck, Kris realized that maybe a _little_ more conversation had been warranted, but it didn't seem like the best time to bring it up now, what with Adam's dick already going in him pretty easy since Kris was still kind of loose from the three times they'd ridden the Tunnel of Love. 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230153.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230153.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
